Red Riding Hood's Hunting
by Yuko-chan59
Summary: OS - Après le "Retour tant attendu" de Derek à Beacon Hills, Lydia est en manque d'inspiration pour le thème de la fête d'Halloween. Stiles finit par lui donner une idée. Il va également lui demander un coup de main pour son costume. Comment va réagir Derek face à la nouvelle lubie de son compagnon? Sterek


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : Sterek

Note de l'auteur : ceci est un OS sauvage ! Et oui ! Comme la première fois l'inspiration m'est venue en regardant quelques qui n'a rien à voir avec Teen Wolf. Cette année c'est tombé sur le film Warcraft… comme quoi l'inspiration vient toujours quand on s'y attend le moins !

* * *

Red Riding Hood's Hunting

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis le retour de Derek et le calme était toujours de mise à Beacon Hills. Le loup avait commencé les démarches pour la reconstruction du manoir Hale et, grâce à Stiles, il avait réussi à retrouver les plans de construction de l'ancien. Il était ensuite allé voir un architecte pour y apporter des modifications pour que chaque membre de la meute ait sa chambre, mis à part son petit renard qui serait avec lui. Bref, Derek avait appris que c'était Lydia qui s'occupait d'organiser chaque fête qui se passait dans la ville et, cette année, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée sur le thème de celle qu'elle préparait. La blonde avait demandé que quiconque ayant une idée, il ou elle devait lui en faire part. Elle avait eut certes des propositions mais rien n'était assez original pour elle, jusqu'au coup de téléphone de Stiles qu'elle avait classifié de miraculeux. En naviguant sur le net à la recherche d'un éventuel costumes pour la fête d'Halloween, le renard était tombé sur un site vraiment intéressant. Quand il regarda les différents costumes proposés, une idée germa dans son esprit, lui faisant avoir un sourire espiègle.

Il prit son téléphone et, après avoir vérifié que Derek n'était pas dans son périmètre d'écoute, appela Lydia. Quand elle eut l'explication de Stiles, elle rigola sur le coup et lui dit qu'elle approuvait son idée. Elle s'attela à la préparation de la fête et lui, à celui de son costume. Le brun trouva l'excuse d'aller prêter main forte à la blonde pour justifier ses absences auprès de son loup alors qu'en fait, c'était lui qui avait besoin de l'aide de la jeune femme.

Quinze jours avant la fête d'Halloween, les jeunes couples de Beacon Hills, et on parlait bien ici de l'âge des participants, reçurent leur invitation à la fête. Bien entendu, quand on parle de jeunes, c'était jusqu'à 35 ans maximum, ce que les membres de la meute n'avaient pas, mis à part les deux Hales, étant plus âgés. Il était noté sur l'invitation qu'il fallait à tout prix y participer en couple et que la raison de cette précision serait donnée pendant la fête. D'ailleurs, le thème de cet événement étant Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, chaque couple devait avoir le loup et son chaperon rouge. Il va sans dire que, pour les couples homosexuels, cette donnée était très révélatrice. Celui ou celle du couple qui ferait le chaperon serait vu comme étant le soumis. Quand Derek lut l'invitation, il eut droit à un Stiles tout sourire, lui avouant qu'il avait déjà accepté l'invitation de Lydia et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter car il prenait le rôle du chaperon volontiers. De plus, comme il adorait la couleur rouge et que ça lui allait mieux au tient, il ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. Il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement de la part de son loup pour toute réponse et il prit ça pour un oui.

Le matin du 31 octobre, Stiles prévint qu'il partait aider Lydia avec les préparatifs de dernières minutes et demanda à son loup de le rejoindre directement sur place. Il lui avait dit qu'il se préparerait chez la blonde car il voulait lui faire une surprise avec son costume. La fête aurait lieu au lycée sur le terrain de Lacrosse, puisqu'il jouxtait la forêt. La journée se passa tranquillement pour Derek, trop tranquillement pour son bien-être. Son instinct lui soufflait que son compagnon prépare quelque chose. Après tout, ça faisait un moment que Stiles n'avait rien fomenté. Il s'habilla comme à son habitude d'un marcel blanc et d'un jean noir. IL prit sa veste en cuir quand l'heure du départ sonna et il prit le chemin du lycée.

A son arrivée, il chercha son petit renard mais ne le trouva pas. Il croisa quelques membres de la meute qui, bizarrement, ne restaient pas près de lui longtemps. Encore une fois, son instinct lui disait que Stiles préparait quelque chose et que la meute avait peur de sa réaction. Ça faisait une heure que la fête battait son plein et le loup n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur son petit brun. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il était présent car il percevait plus ou moins son odeur en fonction de sa proximité et qu'il entendait parfois son rire malicieux. Ses yeux avaient beaux scannés la foule mais pas moyen qu'ils ne se posent sur Stiles.

L'oncle Peter, qui n'avait rien à faire ce soir-là et qui avait entendu dire que c'était Stiles qui avait eut l'idée du thème, était venu voir ce qu'avait préparé ce maudit renard pour son neveu. Quand il trouva Derek sur le côté, il alla le voir en prenant un verre de bière au passage.

« Ce cher Stiles t'aurait-il fait faux bond ? »

« Non. Il est quelque part dans la foule. »

« Alors ? A quoi ressemble son costume de chaperon rouge ? »

« Aucune idée. »

L'oncle avait déduit le costume de Stiles en ne voyant aucune nuance de rouge sur Derek. Il scanna la foule du regard, tout en commençant à boire son verre, à la recherche du petit brun. Il était maintenant intrigué et voulait savoir comment était habillé Stiles. Il vit alors quelqu'un lui faire signe discrètement et il ne semblait pas connaître cette jeune fille. Il regarda autour de lui, pensant qu'elle faisait sans doute signe à quelqu'un d'autre mais ne vit personne et Derek regardait ailleurs. Il reporta son regard sur la brune alors qu'il portait à nouveau son verre à la bouche et il vit les yeux de la fille devenir brièvement rouge. Il recracha sa gorgée en s'étouffant alors qu'il comprenait qui était cette personne et il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. Il vit Derek le regardait bizarrement alors qu'il entendait le rire de Stiles et qu'il le voyait s'éloigner en sautillant et en s'amusant avec un panier. Quand il pensa à comment réagira son neveu quand il verrait Stiles, il en rigola alors que le loup regardait à nouveau la foule à la recherche de son compagnon, l'ayant entendu rire. Peter tapota l'épaule de Derek de compassion.

« Je te souhaite bon courage avec ton chaperon. »

Et il s'éloigna rapidement pour quitter la fête, sans laisser à son neveu le temps de lui poser des questions. De son côté, Derek se demandait ce qu'avait son oncle et son pressentiment revint à la charge avec force. C'était alors que Lydia monta sur une petite estrade et que la musique se baissa pour qu'on puisse l'entendre sans difficulté.

« Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous vous amusez tous bien et si j'interromps un peu le déroulement de la fête, c'est pour pouvoir lancer la deuxième partie de cette soirée. Je vais vous expliquer dès maintenant le pourquoi du déroulement de cette fête en couple et avec le thème Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Dans quelques instants, chaque loup devra partir à la chasse de son chaperon rouge alors que celui-ci sera quelque part dans la forêt. Je vais demander à tous les chaperons rouges de venir du côté gauche de l'estrade afin de se préparer au départ. Le départ des loups se fera dix minutes après le départ des chaperons pour laisser le temps à ceux-ci de trouver une cachette. »

Derek s'était redressé afin de chercher Stiles parmi les chaperons mais ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils et il regarda autour pour le trouver.

« Je vais également vous présenter la personne qui a eut l'idée de cette partie de la soirée et qui m'a aidé à la préparer. Je lui demande donc de me rejoindre sur l'estrade. »

Le loup se tourna vers l'estrade sachant que ce devait être Stiles puisqu'il était à peine présent au loft depuis l'annonce de la fête. Quand il vit la personne s'approcher, il fut choqué, lorsque le chaperon monta sur l'estrade pour rejoindre Lydia sous les sifflets admirateurs de certains loups. En effet, une magnifique brune dans un costume assez sexy du chaperon rouge avançait dans un splendide déhanché à l'aide de chaussures à talons hauts aux semelles un peu compensées de couleur rouges. On pouvait voir que des bas blancs remontés le longs de ses jambes qui semblaient interminables et étaient maintenus par un porte-jarretelles. La jupe rouge et courte cachait ce qu'il y avait dessous à l'aide de frou-frou. La taille fine de cette personne était accentuée par un corset en cuir marron qui maintenait en place la chemise blanche décolletée malgré le manque cruel de poitrine. De longues boucles brunes cascadées en sortant de la capuche du chaperon rouge. Cette personne était quand même magnifique avec sa bouche pulpeuse de couleur écarlate ressortant sur un teint de porcelaine. Un trait de crayon noir soulignait ses yeux de couleur ambre, la même teinte que le whisky.

« Hé ! Ma belle ! Si tu veux te faire manger par un autre loup, moi, je suis preneur ! »

Il y eut un hoquet d'indignation parmi les chaperons qui fut couvert par le rire cristallin de la brune qui venait de prendre le micro. Ce rire fit reconnaissable pour tous ceux qui connaissaient cette personne. Parmi ceux-ci, le si peu de personne qui était en train de boire recracha le contenu de leur bouche sous la surprise, tandis qu'un grognement animal se fit distinctement entendre.

« Désolé mais, comme tu viens de l'entendre, mon loup n'est pas d'accord et, de toute manière, je ne suis absolument pas intéressé. »

« Stiles ! T'as intérêt de savoir courir vite avec tes chaussures parce que si je t'attrape, je t'arrache la gorge avec mes crocs ! »

Le rire cristallin de Stiles se fit de nouveau entendre alors que certains se demandaient s'il n'était pas fou quand ils entendirent un autre grognement. Là, c'était sûr. Les autres loups ne s'approcheraient pas du brun, même s'il était hyper sexy en fille. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon loup ! » Lança joyeusement l'ex-hyperactif.

« Bon ! Va rejoindre ton groupe beau brun ! » Fit Lydia.

Celui descendit de l'estrade en laissant son panier près de la blonde et en sautillant, montrant ainsi son agilité avec ses chaussures.

« Les chaperons rouges ! Prêt ! Partez ! » Lança joyeusement Lydia.

Surprenant tout le monde, ce fut Stiles qui était en tête et disparut rapidement sous le couvert des arbres, en ayant viré légèrement sur la droite. Inconsciemment, les autres chaperons dévièrent sur la gauche, laissant le secteur dans lequel Stiles était, le terrain de chasse pour Derek seulement. Le loup, en attendant, se rapprocha de l'impertinent et le foudroya du regard. Il allait faire payer à Stiles d'avoir réussi à lui faire ressentir autant de la jalousie. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de vouloir toucher son compagnon.

« Derek, laisse-le. Il ne savait pas que c'était Stiles, » fit Lydia.

Il lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha d'elle avant d'enlever sa veste et de la mettre dans le panier de Stiles, montrant ses muscles aux autres loups.

« Les loups ! Prêt au départ ! Partez ! » Lança Lydia au bout des dix minutes.

Derek fut le premier à rejoindre le couvert des arbres, les autres loups suivant instinctivement l'exemple des chaperons et n'allèrent pas dans la zone du couple le plus fou de Beacon Hills selon eux. A l'aide de son odorat, il remonta facilement la piste de l'odeur de son renard de compagnon jusqu'à arriver à un endroit où l'odeur du brun était partout. Il grogna de mécontentement quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur son sens olfactif. Un léger rire se fit entendre et il se tourna dans cette direction alors que, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Stiles chantonnait à un autre endroit. Une phrase par-ci, un autre par-là. Ça venait un peu partout autour de lui. Il ne savait pas comment faisait Stiles pour se déplacer aussi rapidement et sans bruit car il n'entendait rien d'autre que sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que Stiles fredonnait mais s'il se souvenait bien, celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était une comptine française. Celle-ci parlait d'une promenade dans les bois et que le promeneur demandait au loup s'il était présent. Il le savait car il avait entendu le brun la fredonnait au début du mois et lui avait demandé sa signification.

Apparemment, Stiles voulait jouer et si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors il allait participer et gagner. Ils jouèrent pendant un moins une heure au jeu du chat et de la souris et la tension sexuelle commençait à monter entre eux, lentement mais sûrement. Derek finit par réussir à amener son compagnon là où il le voulait. Quand Stiles finit par arriver dans une clairière, il eut un instant d'inattention car ce n'était pas prévu qu'il atterrisse par ici. Le loup en profita pour lui sauter dessus et ils roulèrent au sol jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

« Tiens ! Bonjour Mr le Loup ! Vas-tu me manger ? »

Pour toute réponse, Derek le renversa sur le sol, prenant le dessus en grognant, avant de lui mordiller et suçoter le cou, tout en commençant à le caresser pardessus ses vêtements. Le léger rire de Stiles se transforma en soupire. Quand le loup passa sa main sous la jupe de son compagnon, il ne put que grogner de plaisir en constatant que son renard n'avait aucun sous-vêtement. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut que soupires et gémissements de la part du chaperon rouge et des grognements de la part de loup, jusqu'à ce que Stiles finisse par le supplier de lui donner plus avant qu'il ne perde la tête à cause de la frustration.

Le loup le fit se mettre à quatre pattes le temps qu'il déboutonne son pantalon, ayant empêché Stiles de le faire, et qu'il ne soulève la jupe pour pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Derek profita du fait qu'ils étaient profondément dans la forêt pour faire crier son compagnon de plaisir, le prenant durement, comme son renard le réclamait, mais retardant sa jouissance au maximum pour le punir.

Le chaperon rouge finit par prendre les choses en main en poussant le loup au sol pour finir par le chevaucher et accéder enfin à la jouissance. Celle-ci le foudroya sur place et s'écroula, comme une poupée de chiffon, sur le torse du loup qui le maintint contre lui après sa propre jouissance. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, à reprendre leur souffle.

C'était à ce moment-là que Derek percuta quelque chose. Même si ça faisait quelques mois que Stiles et lui étaient ensemble, aucun des deux ne l'avait ouvertement dit, même si les membres de la meute étaient au courant. Ce soir, son compagnon venait de dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il l'aimait. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour à cette constatation car, même si ce n'était qu'une partie de la population qui était là, le reste serait vite au courant grâce aux commérages. Il le resserra un peu plus et se permit de baisser sa garde, sachant qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette partie de la forêt.

« Je t'aime, Stiles. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une paire de lèvres qui l'entraîna dans un baiser sulfureux et ils reprirent leur activité précédente pour un second round. Ils refirent leur apparition que le lendemain matin à l'aube. Les personnes présentes purent constater qu'effectivement le loup s'était attaqué au cou de son chaperon rouge. D'ailleurs, il avait dû lui faire bien d'autres choses vu l'état échevelé de Stiles et les traces de rouge à lèvres sur Derek. Le loup espérait simplement que son renard n'ait pas d'idée comme celle-ci trop souvent.

* * *

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous aura plus! Peut-être à une prochaine fois si l'inspiration me reprend!


End file.
